The Creation Spirit
The Creation Spirit is a currently hypothetical being that is the true spirit of the All. First hypothesized to exist on May 27, 2016, by Tony Stark and later by Dr. Bruce Banner, the Creation Spirit may be the first life form of all reality before that of the current Omniverse. The hypothesis implies that the All is the physical or metaphysical manifestation of the Creation Spirit, created to have more direct control over its creations. Such a spirit may have created the Council of the Stars and its members to help it work on the Infinity Staff. Banner added to this hypothesis, suggesting that the Creation Spirit was left over from the end of the previous age of the Omniverse, forced to start again from the very beginning. There are still some unanswered questions. :1. Was there really a previous age of the Omniverse? Were there ages before that? This is a question that asks us to go so far back in time that it predates even the body of the All Himself. None of us were alive when the ages changed; only the Creation Spirit has been alive for that. Even if we assume that there was a previous age of the Omniverse, this would be the only one certain to have occurred; beyond this, the question becomes even more speculative. Stark believed that there may have been seven previous ages of the Omniverse before the current one (one for each of the Council Deities), since he believed that Devil Hulk (or a being similar to him) could be the perpetual antithesis to the Creation Spirit's goals and intentions. Banner, meanwhile, believed that Devil Hulk was the one responsible for the change from the previous age to the current one, forcing the Creation Spirit to start from scratch all over again. In any case, this question still lacks a clear answer. :2. If there were indeed previous ages of the Omniverse before this one, why would they have failed? If Stark's theory is true, then the Creation Spirit may have manifested as each of the seven Council Deities for each age, with each one being unable to create the Staff on their own. It's possible that the reason why the Council exists is because the Creation Spirit wanted to see what would happen if, as the All, it could succeed in creating the Staff alongside its previous seven manifestations. This could explain why the Council was nearly successful in their initial attempt to create it together, and why they were able to finally complete the Creation Spirit's ideal reality on December 21, 2015. Perhaps in doing so, Devil Hulk would be unable to bring the current age of the Omniverse to an end, for it would be irreversibly unified and, in a sense, immortal. This seems to be a highly likely theory, which could explain both why the Staff was the number one priority and why its creation was unsuccessful in previous ages. As for now, though, the proof of it being true is unknown. :3. If there were previous ages to the Omniverse, what is the purpose of the Infinity Staff? It's notable to mention that the Creation Spirit seemed very keen on trying to create the Staff in order to form the perfect reality, since it was one of the very first things it tried to work on. It's possible that, in each previous age, the Creation Spirit tried unsuccessfully to create the Staff. This leads to a paradox that, while the Creation Spirit can theoretically create anything, it can't create something like the Staff. This paradox may be resolved by stating that the contents of the Staff must be assembled by use of powerful means, rather than by simply creating it; the Staff may be more than just a thing that can pop into existence at the whim of the Creation Spirit. This is an issue that is still controversial. :4. Where does Devil Hulk fit into all of this? One of the currently speculated topics in the early history of the Omniverse is that of the origin of Devil Hulk. On one hand, Devil Hulk may have been created by the All alongside the Council of the Stars, with the intent of being His successor; these intentions were put to an end upon Devil Hulk's corruption and the shatter of the Staff. On the other hand, Devil Hulk may have been the direct antithesis to the Creation Spirit's work since the very beginning, and with each progressive age of the Omniverse, the Creation Spirit tried to avoid creating this antithesis in vain. Stark suggested that it's also possible for both scenarios to be true. In any case, the question is as of yet unresolved.